lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Chthon
Chthon is a Great Old One created by Marvel Comics. Originally he was an Elder God, one of the first gods of Earth. He has recently be retconned to being one of the Many-Angled Ones, as the Old Ones and the Many-Angled Ones are stated to being the one and the same. His first appearance was in the form of "The Other", his elemental host, in 1975 in the 1st issue of Marvel Chillers. It would be several years later in 1979, when he would first appear as Chthon in issue #186 of the Avengers comic. During the 3-part "Earth's Mightiest" story arc in 2009 of the Mighty Avengers comic, is when readers for the first time get a true sense of his power. History When Earth was seeded by the energies of the Demiurge, Chthon was among those beings who emerged on Earth, the Elder Gods. He devoted his time to studying the universe's dark mystical forces and that which should not exist. Becoming the first master of black magic on the planet. When Set began to eat other Elder Gods, Chthon became curious and studied the energies released in death, in order to master their power for his own use and protect himself from Set. Upon the birth of Atum from the mating of Gaia and the Demiurge, and his war against the corrupted Elder Gods, Chthon and Set joined forces to defeat him but failed. Chthon realized they were going to lose, and wrote down on an indestructible parchment all of his dark knowledge. Which would later come to be known as the Darkhold Scrolls, that he left behind on his home dimension when forced to flee into the dimension thereby providing him with a link back to Earth. The dimension itself was purposely created extremely close to his home dimension so that he could continue influencing Earth. For millions of years since he has been influencing humans and others on Earth, and been attempting to return to Earth. There are humans on Earth who serve him, the Cult of the Darkhold. Recently it has clashed with the Avengers, Doctor Strange, the Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Woman, usually as the Other or when possessing a host. The Creations of Chthon Chthon's greatest creation was the Darkhold. Within are powerful spells that can transform a planet, turning it into a realm of chaos. The human sorcerers of Atlantis who discovered later discovered the Darkhold Scrolls, used his power to become the first vampires. He was responsible for creating necromantic magic on Earth, which has led to the destruction of entire civilizations. The first werewolf was created by Chthon from a lupine. Together with the god Sagbata, they created the first true zombies. By twisting the tissues of beasts, humans, and demons he created various elder races to serve him including the Man-Bats, the Goblins, the Harpies, the Ape Men, the Wolf Men, and the N'Garai (whom dominated the Earth, millions of years before man and as recently as 10s of thousands of years ago before the Thurian Age). Presently on Earth, there is monstrous race he created which continues to serve him, the Broodlings of Chthon. Chthon's Powers He is an eldritch being of incomprensible mystical power. Within his own dimension he is omnipotent. If he is invoked by a spellcaster he can send out his power out of his dimension. Despite his vast power his is trapped within his dimension, as it would take a colossal mystic rift to allow his great power to pass through. Those who use the Darkhold are able to summon the Other, his elemental host. Recently the Book of Darkhold was read aloud for an entire day by Modred the Mystic, resulting in a chaos cascade spreading across the world. Randomly generating chaotic effects across the world. People were turning into stone in New York City, which was then flooded by a tidal wave of blood. Toronto was overwhelmed by a swarm of flesh-eating insects. The city of San Francisco was encased in solid Amber. Freezing snow fell in the deserts of Arizona. From the skies, pillars of flame fell on the kingdom of Wakanda. The seas of the Atlantic Ocean boiled, making it uninhabitable for its denizens. Philadelphia was overrun by thorn-covered vegetation. South of Cape Canaveral, a number of volcanoes erupted. Once Chthon took Quicksilver as a host, wherever he ran, he scarred the surface of the planet. Casting his spells, transforming the world. He created a tidal wave of flesh, tentacles, and many-toothed mouths which was spreading across the world, absorbing and consuming all. Chthon's objective was to turn Earth into his base of operations, from which to spread chaos to the other eight spheres and therefore impose his reality on the universe. Chthon's Weakness His weakness is that to create chaos, he needs to speak the words and cast spells. Prevent him from doing so (e.g. psionic power greater than his or scrambling the language center of the host's brain), and whatever he is attempting is stopped or even reversed. Gallery Gallery of Chthon Chthon_5_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Chthon_6_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Chthon_7_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Chthon_8_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Chthon_3_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Chthon_4_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Quicksilver_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chthon-possessed Quicksilver Scarlet_Witch_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chthon-possessed Scarlet Witch Gallery of the Minions of Chthon N'Garai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Garai (demon race) N'Garai_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Garai (demon race) Ru'tai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ru'tai (demon race) Morgan_le_Fay_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Morgan le Fay (sorceress) Modred_the_Mystic_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Modred the Mystic (sorcerer) Cult_of_the_Darkhold_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cult of the Darkhold Gallery of Chthon's Powers Tidal_Wave_of_Tentacles_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Tidal Wave of Tentacles (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 23) NY_City_flooded_by_tidal_wave_of_blood_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|City Flooded by Blood (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) San_Francisco_encased_in_amber_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|City Entombed in Amber (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) Atlantic_Ocean_boiling_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Boiling Seas (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) Swarm_of_flesh-eating_insects_in_Toronto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Flesh-Eating Insects (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) Volcanoes_in_Cape_Canaveral_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Erupting Volcanoes (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) New_Yorkers_turning_into_stone_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|People Turned to Stone (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) Vegetation_overwhelming_Philadelphia_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Killer Vegetation (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) Pillars_of_fire_falling_on_Wakanda_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Falling Pillars of Fire (Mighty Avengers Vol 1 21) See Also * Many-Angled Ones * Scrying Stones of Chthon * Darkhold * Flickering Realms * Chthonic Island * Temple of Chthon External Links Category:Great Old Ones Category:Characters Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Earth Native Beings (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Deities Category:Hyborian (Cthulhu Mythos)